Moonlight Memories
by YueShirosaki
Summary: Hichigo has left Ichigo and gone to Hueco Mundo. But Ichigo wants him back, so he goes and searches for the albino, leaving his Squad and his sister behind. Will everything work out and they find each other again? Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers; Trilogy Book 3
1. Chapter 1

Day X

Hell, how long had he been chained down in this cramped room now?

He couldn't tell, but he knew that it was about time, the bastard would show up.

His gut told him.

"Hoh? Why does my pretty pet look so down? Did you miss you Master?"

"Screw you! Why keep you doing that over and over? Why not killing me already?"

"Heh! Showing your claws again, Grimm-kitty? Why, you ask? I wonder."

Grimmjow tugged on his chains and glared into the shadows, where his tormentor hid, with his azure eyes.

His ocean blue hair hung in strands in his pretty face.

His 'Master' came out of the shadows and knelt down before him, stroking the blue hair back, to reveal Grimmjows full face.

"I am a very selfish man, Grimmjow. I will keep you here as long as it feeds my needs."

The man stood up again, grinning into the blunettes face.

"You're saying you don't want to be alone? Than why didn't you stay with him? "

The man ignored the last question.

"It's the same as for you, right? So why do you complain? Also, telling from your body when I first took you, I'm a fitting replacement for your lost one, ne? You reacted so wonderful to every of my doings."

He bend down to Grimmjow, still smirking at him, while the ex-Espada instead scowled and bared his teeth.

"Ulquiorra did train you well. Now, I want to have some fun."

He grabbed Grimmjows clothed member, that reacted to the forceful treatment with building up in its confines.

"You amaze me ever again."

Grimmjows clothes got ripped off, for maybe the thousands time – how come the bastard still had some spares for him?.

He was violently taken, still it turned his body on the most.

If his 'Master' would let have him, he'd come long before him, but the man hindered him with squeezing his member.

Grimmjow was about to going insane of the want, no the need, to come and finally he was allowed to, moments after he got filled up from his tormentor.

The Master rearranged his clothes and turned to leave Grimmjow, being in a mess, but the blunette stopped him, with shouting after him.

"You haven't answered my other question. Why didn't you stay with him?"

"Because I would have killed him."

"No way. Don't fuck with me Shirosaki!"

Hichigo chuckled and replied.

"I fear I already did so."

"Why you...Bastard!

Something on Shirosaki changed, suddenly his shoulders sunk in and he didn't look like the dominating asshole like moments before anymore.

"Grimmjow."

He turned toward the ex-Espada again, a plea in his eyes.

"There is one thing I fear. To be as lonely as you've been over years. Stay with me until my king comes and picks me up. I'll give you some more space in exchange."

Grimmjow faced away.

"Tch. As if I have the hell of a choice."

Hichigo removed the chains and Grimmjow rubbed on his freed wrists.

"Thanks, Grimm."

"Tch. Gimme some clothes and let me out of here already."

The albino handed over a pair of the uniform, Grimmjow wore as Espada.

"I don't know where you brought me, but I won't stay here."

He stood up and left the room, telling before disappearing.

"You know where you'll find me."

Left behind Hichigo, whispered.  
"Sure."

Chapter 1

End


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo ran through a forest in the Rukongai.

He didn't know why he was running, and neither where to.

The only thing he knew was that something terrible had happened and he came to help, whom ever.

The Captain reached an opening and slowed down his run.

In the little light that the moon spend, he barely could see a figure standing in the opening.

"Hichigo!"

Hichigo? Yeah, it was him. Ichigo could make him out since he still refused to wear the Shinigami clothes like he should. So the white of his Shihakusho was standing out even without enough light.

But the hazel eyed could see some more, there were darkened spots on the albinos Tensa and even on his free hand.

Was it blood?

Ichigo stepped closer to his 2nd in command and lover.

"What happened?"

He asked Hichigo and a second later he stepped on something round and soft.

The orange haired stopped and looked down to see what it was.

Just than the sky lit up and the moons shine revealed a sickening scene.

Five men lay around in the opening, brutally killed.

Ichigo looked with shock widened eyes at the man before him.

No, it wasn't a man, the body was undoubtedly female.

"Yo, King."

Ichigos head snapped up to meet Hichigos gaze.

The Hollow had changed, somehow.

"What happened?"

Ichigo asked once more.

"What does it look like?"

"Was this the Hollow?"

Hollow? Ah, right. Ichigo remembered now, that all of them headed out to hunt a Hollow here and he came to help Hichigos group, when they called for reinforcements.

"It was indeed **a **Hollow."

"You! Why?"

"They were criminals."

"Yuzu wasn't! Why her too?"

"I didn't do it."

"Than who?"

"Guess."

"It can't be. I thought you were with them all the time."

"We split up for some minutes. They used it to violate her."

Ichigo fell to his knees and hugged the dead body of his beloved sister.

Tears fell down on her face and Ichigo said between sobs.

"H-How are you going t-to explain, _all_ this? You broke the seal right?"

"Revenge?"

The Hollow came toward his kneeing lover.

"Warina, Ichigo."

The orange haired looked up to the albino.

Something wasn't right.

This weren't Hichigos eyes, looking at him.

What the hell was going on here?

With a gasp Ichigo broke free from his nightmare.

He sat straight on the rocky ground he had slept on, curled into his mantle.

The last image of his dream appeared once more, before everything sunk into oblivion.

The albino had pierced his hand into Ichigos heart and ripped it out in a swift motion.

Ichigo took a deep breath, his mind started playing tricks on him.

He should get up and look for Hichigo again, so he did and threw the mantle around his shoulders.

He walked out of the cave he slept in, stepping into the amplitudes of the world he currently was in.

Hueco Mundo.

'I'll find you. Hichigo!'

Chapter 2

End


	3. Chapter 3

Hichigo wandered through the endless desert named Hueco Mundo.

He was bored to hell and searched some distraction, other than his fuck buddy Grimmjow.

Maybe the one or other Hollow he could kill.

As he thought about it, coming to the conclusion that only an Adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde would be a real opponent for him, and also remembering that these are really rare to find, a Hollows cry flew over the white sand to his ear.

'Mhh? Sounded like it was beaten. Maybe I should take a look.'

He Sonidoed to the place the cry came from.

Since he came to Hueco Mundo he only used this type of flash step because it was more effective here.

Hichigo found the fighting place.

There were reminds of the killed Hollow, most likely parts of its mask, but the killer was nowhere around.

The albino scanned the area around him and found a pile of cloth in a distant place.

He stepped over to it, seeing that this was more than just cloth, but a man who seemed to be unconscious.

Hichigo tried to wake him, but the man didn't react.

He couldn't leave him here, if he would, he would get eaten by the Hollows.

So the albino threw the man over his shoulder and searched a save place where they could stay.

He found a cave which wasn't occupied by some Hollow, and even if it had been, it would have been free in the next second.

Hichigo lay the man down on the ground and left the cave to guard it from the outside.

His head ached and he felt cold.

He opened his eyes, seeing stone walls surround him.

Where was he?

He raised and a thin cloth fell into his lap, he was naked.

Rapid he grabbed the cloth to cover himself.

Why was he naked?

A dim light hit his eyes from in front of him.

A shadow walked in this light and spoke.

"Ah. You're finally awake."

The shadow entered the stone room, soon he could see the details of a man, pale like the moon with golden eyes surrounded by a black sclera. His clothes were white and had a foreign, but familiar style.

He answered the man.

"Am I? Er, I mean, yeah. Where is this?"

The man sat down next to him, a frown on his face.

"Shouldn't you know this place yourself? You are in Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco...Mundo? I've never heard of this place."

"Can you remember how you came here?"

"Well, I remember walking through a desert. I got attacked by some kind of monster. It smacked me and the last thing I remember was a strange shout I heard. Ah and than I woke up and met you."

"Sounds like you have amnesia."

The naked man shivered which wasn't unnoticed by the pale.

"You're cold. Wait here I get you some clothes."

Suddenly he disappeared and minutes later he came back, with clothes similar to his.

"How did you do this?"

"What?"

"First you are here and than, like _puff_, you are gone. How is this possible?"

"It's called flash step. It's a special ability strong spirits can learn."

"Spirits? So you are dead? Why can I see you? Am I dead too than?"

"Slow, slow. One after another. I tell you the basics. First when you become a spirit you normally are dead. There are different places souls can live. There is the living world, where you have a body and live till you die and sometimes your soul stays there after your death. Than there is a place called Soul Society. Good spirits go there after they died, some of them have to be lead there by a special organization. The next place is called Hueco Mundo. Here live the spirits who lost their heart and turned into, monsters, like you said. The living would call them evil spirit. We who are dead, call them Hollow."

The man had dressed, while Hichigo spoke, his head began to spin at the mass of information.

"Err. Does this mean you are a...a...Ho-...llow?"

"You could say that."

"And I am one either? I mean I am here, aren't I?"

"I don't know."

"You don't seem to be _evil,_ to me. And you don't look like this monster I have met."

"I am a special case. So, you have amnesia, but do you remember your name?"

"Name,...my...Name. I...am...Who am I?"

"Oi, don't push yourself. I give you a name until you can remember anything. Let's see,...How about... Zero. It's pretty simple."

"Zero...Fine. What about you? Do Hollows have names?"

"Yeah. Call me Shiro."

Zero's stomach grumbled.

"Well, Shiro. Has this place anything eatable to offer? I'm starving."

Shiro laughed and stood up.

"I get you something."

After Shiro came back with food which was gone in no time, he told Zero that they should accompany, because Zero would get lost and may be eaten by the common Hollows.

So they stayed together.

Weeks, maybe month passed, it's hard to tell in a place with eternal night, but Zero didn't remember anything.

Some day the two walked through the dessert, when Zero noticed something in the distance.

"Oi, Shiro. Whats this building? It looks huge."

"It is. This is an old fortress. Called, Las Noches."

"Can we go and take a look at it?"

"I don't think this is a good idea. Lately there-."

But Zero was already gone.

Shiro looked around, he was alone. Where did the man disappear to?

Than he found his reiatsu, at Las Noches.

Shiro cursed and headed after him.

At the ruins of the fortress, Zero stood in front of the huge walls, staring down on his hands.

"Hey, don't run off all of a sudden."

"Shiro. How did I get here? Weren't we just somewhere, over there? So very far from this place?"

"You used a flash step. Maybe your body remembered you're capable of this."

"Flash step? You can use these too, can't you?"

"Yeah. Now, we have seen this place close up. Let us go again."

"No. I want to go inside. I feel like there is something about this."

Zero flash stepped away again, searching an entrance and finding a hole in the wall, which was either good.

He entered Las Noches, finding himself in a huge room.

On the left and right there were pillars, some of them broken down, which seemed to go on with the room like forever.

Zero followed the pass of pillars, discovering that it actually had an end.

At this end, there stood a chair, no it was more like a throne.

Zeros head began to pound, there was something about this place.

He walked to the throne and touched it's cold white stone.

For the first time he was in Hueco Mundo an image, a flashback, hit him.

_A man, brown hair and cold brown eyes sat on this throne, a smile played on his face._

Zero held his head, it ached.

He fell to his knees, the pain was so bad.

A voice disturbed him.

"Oi. Zero. Where are you? Zero? Oi! Are you ok?"

Shiro had found him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think I remembered something."

"Really? What is it?"

"A man. He sat here. Do you know him? Brown hair and eyes, smiling."

"Yeah. He was the last master of this place. But it's years ago, already."

"He didn't look like a Hollow. Who was he?"

"His name was Aizen Sōsuke."

"Aizen..." Zero spoke the name and it tasted bitter on his tongue.

"What happened here?"

"He and his underlings left. They had a fight with Soul Societies organization and lost."

"I see. This Aizen wore clothes like you. Were you with him?"  
"Hell, no! I took it from the left stack, when my old ones where all messed up."

Zero nodded and came back to his feet.

"You know this place, right? Show me around, please."

Shiro had no choice but give in, since Zero used to be stolid once he made his mind up to something.

So he showed him the place and soon they came along a Hallway with numbers on each door, leading to other rooms.

"What is this place?"

"I think these were the Espadas billets."

"Espada?"

"The top 10 of Aizens Soldiers."

Zero opened a random door, having the number 6.

"Ohh. A bed! And so huge. Shiro let us stay here. I am fed up with the hard ground of the cave.

I want to sleep in a warm and soft bed again."

"Do I have any choice?"

Zero grinned and the albino.

"No~oooo."

Chapter 3

End


	4. Chapter 4

It was decided.

Las Noches now was their home.

They lived quite well there and had some fun playing catch with using flash steps, time by time.

At the end of one of these games, Zero was pinned to the floor by Shiro.

His wrists fixed beside his head.

Shiro panted heavily, stating.

"Got'cha."

Than he lay down on Zero, all exhausted.

Zero could feel the warmth of the other man and started to feel strange.

"Sh-Shiro. You're crushing me."

Shiro rolled off of him.

"Sorry."

Zeros face felt hot, he hoped that the pale one wouldn't notice his nervousness.

Lately, he always felt like this around the Hollow.

It was like a fever.

"I'm tired. Lets go and sleep."

The albino said out of the blue and came back to his feet, pulling Zero on his own ones.

They shared one room, sleeping together in one bed for the past days, because Zero had bad dreams lately.

And this night they wouldn't spare him.

_Everything was dark around him._

_Slowly a scene evolved out of the darkness._

_Trees stood around a clearing, in which he lay._

_Soft grass tickled his nose._

_He raised up to sit._

_Something was odd, why was he in such a place?_

_He looked over to his right._

_There lay something._

_Black cloth. _

_A body clothed in a black uniform._

_He took a closer look, crawled to the body._

_Around it the grass was wet, Zero raised his hands to dry them on his clothes._

_His white pantaloons turned red where he brushed of the wet._

_Blood._

_Shocked he looked back at the body, dead eyes stared at him._

_No._

_Did he do this?_

_No!_

_What happened here?_

"NO!"

Zero sat straight in the bed he had slept in.

He gasped, and looked at his hands.

They were clean.

He dropped back on the mattress, covering his face with a hand.

"Oi. Did you dream again?"

"Yeah."

Rustling and displacing of weight.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Zero raised again and looked at Shiro, who was shined on by the ever lasting moon.

"Could you hold me? Just until I fall asleep."

Shiro smiled at him and opened his arms to welcome him into them.

"Sure. Come here."

Zero snuggled against the others chest, and soon fell back into a dreamless sleep.

The next time he woke up, he still lay in Shiros arms.

The Hollow, calmly breathed into his hair.

Zero felt good, like it should be always like this.

Shiro moved, his golden eyes hit Zeros.

"Morning. Are you better?"

"Mhh. Thanks."

The albino loosened the embrace and stood up.

He stretched his muscles and stroked through his long white hair.

In the middle of the movement he stopped.

Without looking at Zero he ordered him.

"Stay here. There is something I need to take care of."

He dressed and flash stepped away, leaving a confused Zero behind.

Hichigo, noticed a reiatsu, one he knew to well.

He met with the owner of it.

"What business do you have here? Abarai."

"I could ask you the same."

"None of your concern. So what about you?"  
"We look for Ichigo. He's gone missing after you left."

"Than look somewhere else. He's not here, nor was he."

"Why did you leave him?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What happened the night you left?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Than why do you have these scars? You broke the seal didn't you? Hichigo, tell me if you know anything that could have happened to Ichigo!"

The albino grabbed Renji on his uniform and pointed with two fingers of his right hand at the Shinigamis temple.

"You should leave, before I lose my nerves and blow up your head."

He hissed in Renjis face.

Shock and fear spread in this, and Renji made a surrendering gesture.

"Fine. I leave."

"And tell the Gotei, they shall keep their asses out of here. This is my place now and I don't like unwanted guests here."

Renji nodded and Hichigo pushed him through a Garganta Gate.

Hichigo went back to Las Noches, where Zero sat on a wall and looked at the wide area.

"I'm back."

"Mhh."

The man looked at Shiro.

"Who was this, with this strange presence? Was he from this Soul Society place?"

"Yeah. Sometimes they come and want to check if everything is ok."

"So you report them?"

"Yes. I don't like it when they sniff around here, so I take care they leave as fast as they came."

"Your...reiatsu, suddenly raised. Did he anger you?"

"They always do. The Gotei 13 are difficult to deal with."

Silence spread, until Zero talked again.

"I remembered something else. I think it were people I've been friends with when I lived.

And I remembered something about Las Noches.

A little man, with black hair and green eyes. There was no emotion in his face and his skin was as pale as yours. I also remember his name. Ulquiorra Shifer."

"Ah, the fourth Espada. Despise his rank he seemed to be the strongest of them, to me."

Shiro answered, making Zero look at him surprised.

"You know him?"

"I met with most of them in the past. They were frightening soldiers."

"I wonder why they have lost than."

"Because their enemies were stronger, ne? Soul Society fought to stop Aizens evil plans."

"What plans?"

"He wanted to destroy the world as we know it and rebuilt it to his likings, with him as its king."

"Guess it's a good thing that they stopped him."

"Yeah."

Shiro sat next to Zero.

"I wondered for some time about this now. I don't want to sound rude, but these scars under your left eye. How did you get them? They don't look like they are caused from claws or a weapon."

Shiro looked in Zeros eyes, sighs and moves his gaze toward the wide desert.

"These were a seal. The Gotei tried to tame me, with draining most of my powers. I let them do, but got fed up with this one day. I broke it and came here."

"Do they ache?"

"Sometimes. When I remember things."

Shiro sighs once again, before raising from his seat and offering Zero a hand to get onto his own ones.

"Ah, come on. I don't want to spread a gloomy mood around you. Let's look for something fun."

Zero smiled and blushed a bit at the same time, laying his hand into the others.

"Ok."

Time passed fast and Zero got back piece by piece of his memories.

Most of all he remembered things about Las Noches and a town in the living world.

Sadly he didn't remember the important things, like his name and the reason he ended up in Hueco Mundo.

Shiro and him played the giddy goat to avoid a bad mood around him, which made the man feel more and more comfortable in the Hollows presence.

Chapter 4

End


	5. Chapter 5

Yesterday my PC got infected with the so called BKA-Virus, a Trojan that makes you unable to do anything on your PC after you logged in.

Today I finally eliminated it, and I'm just so happy everything is left alright that I want to share my joy with you, by giving you an other chappy of MM (Moonlight Memories).

Well have fun with it.

Your

Shiro Yue

A week later, early in the morning.

Zero woke up and decided to leave the shared bedroom, so Shiro could sleep some more.

He left Las Noches and ran through the desert of Hueco Mundo, having nothing special to do in his mind.

Hours later Hichigo found the empty space next to him and wondered where the other man had wandered to.

"Zero! Oi!"

He looked for him in the fortress and when he didn't find him anywhere in it he began to worry.

In the desert, Zero was bored to hell, maybe he should get back and see if Shiro was up by now.

The man looked around, finding himself to have gone lost.

He didn't know anymore where he came from, nor did he find any footprints to tell him.

Zero sat down on the sandy ground and thought about how he should find the right way to get back.

Hichigo had moved his search to the desert of Hueco Mundo, but couldn't find Zero in an radius of two spirit miles around the fortress.

'Where has the guy gone to?'

"Yo 're ya lookin' for somethin' special, Shirosaki?"

Great, now of all times Hichigo had to run into the former number 6.

"Nothing you need to worry about Kitty. Just wanted to kill some Hollow."

He lied to the ex-Espada.

"So? Why not take me, than? I guess I'm better than those low level bugs out there."

Hichigo took a look around, hoping he would get sight of Zero out there, but his hopes were crushed to tiny pieces.

The day got better every minute. Well, not really.

He couldn't put the blueberry down, he was out of excuses.

"Fine. Why not."

They took their stances and fought, bare handed.

Hichigo prayed, in the back of his mind, that Zero wouldn't go farther away from Las Noches.

He didn't know if Zero had any change against the Hollows.

The albino was so distracted by his thoughts that Grimmjow landed some good blows on him, before Hichigo found his focus on the fight again and send the Espada flying.

He didn't wait for the blunette to rise again, but ran.

"Oi, where are you going? We're not finished yet!"

"Sorry. An other time, Kitty."

He shout back to Grimmjow, before he sped away with a Sonido.

Zero had decided, he couldn't just sit there and wait for someone to come and tell him where Las Noches lay.

He picked a random direction and walked.

In the distance he could see the faint image of something.

It could be Las Noches, but he wasn't entirely sure about it.

After he walked for what felt like hours, Zero could see what it was, more clearly.

It looked like a forest.

"Damn, I walked the wrong way."

Zero turned around to go back where he came from when a Hollow attacked him.

The man ducked the swing from the Hollows blade like arm and backed away from it.

"What a strange thing you are. I've never seen something like you before. Are you even a Hollow?"

The Hollow asked Zero.

From it's looks it seemed to be an Adjuchas.

It had blade like arms and six legs, the body looked like one of an insect.

"Does it matter to you?"

The Adjuchas chuckled and tilted its head to the side.

"I will eat you, no matter what you are."

It attacked anew and again Zero dodged the attack, than he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

He had no chance against an Adjuchas, not without a weapon to defend himself and out here nothing was of real use for him.

The dead trees would crumble just from the reiatsu of the Hollow and stones wouldn't help much either.

What should he do? He couldn't run forever, he would get tired some time.

The Adjuchas was still close behind him and it was faster than him, if he wouldn't make up a plan soon, he really would be food for it.

Zero tripped over a branch that was covered by the sand and fell.

The Adjuchas howled in excitement.

"Now I got you!"

It swung one of it blade-arms to slice Zero in half, when the man grabbed a handful of sand and blinded the Hollow with it.

He jumped up and ran again, while the Hollow cursed and tried to get the sand out of its eyes.

Still blind it ran after Zero, sensing the man by the smell of his fear.

"You won't get away with this!"

It yelled.

When the Adjuchas was sure he was close to Zero, it began to swing around with it's blade-arms.

Until it eventually hit him, slicing up his right calf to the bone.

Zero yelled and landed in the sand again.

He tried to crawl away from the Hollow that was right behind him now.

He whined in pain when sand got into his wound and chafed his cut nerves.

The man saw his end coming as the Hollow attacked and closed his eyes tight, awaiting the pain of a blade cutting through him.

When it didn't come for moments he opened one eye by a gap width.

The Hollows blade was stopped by a tall man with long snow white hair.

"Shiro!"

The albino pushed the Hollow away and killed it with a Cero.

He than turned to Zero and gave him his typical smirk.

"Were you playing hide and seek with me? I looked for you for some time now."

Tears welled up in Zeros eyes and he sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry. I...just wanted to...take a short walk...until you would wake up. But I mistook the way. A-And than there was this Hollow. I'm so s-s-sorry!"

Shiro knelt down to Zero and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, hey. No need to cry. Everything's fine, ne? I found you and the Hollow's gone."

He let go of Zero when he calmed down a bit and asked him.

"Can you stand?"

Zero shook his head in denial, so Shiro turned around and offered him his back.

"Get on."

The man did as he was told and took the offered piggy-ride.

The two walked back together like that.

At Las Noches Shiro put Zero on the bed and pulled the mans pants off.

"H-hey, what are you doing?"

"Those are broken and I need to treat your wound. Stay here I get some medics."

Shiro came back with some disinfectant and bandages, he cleaned the cut and put the bandages on.

"Thanks."

Shiro smiled at him again.

"It's nothing. But promise me you won't run away again. I might not make it the next time."

Zero promised as he blushed a light shed of red.

Until his wound healed up he had to stay in the bed and Shiro served him food and drinks on it, accompanied him in the room when he wasn't cooking for the man and helped him when he had to learn to take load on his leg again.

The whole rehabilitation went on about two month.

In the end Zero was happy when he finally was able again to take short walks without the aid of Shiro.

Another month later he was as well as before the incident.

Chapter 5

End


	6. Chapter 6

"I love you."

There he said it. Zero finally brought the words past his lips.

He looked at Shiro to see what he would say.

The albino stared to the floor, his hair hiding his eyes.

"Don't say that."

"But Shiro... I thought..."

"Don't say it, ever again!"

The Hollow had jumped from his seat and teary eyes glared down at Zero.

"Shiro. Why?"

Never before did Shiro yell at him, no matter what faults he made.

Even not when he had mindlessly ran off and into an Adjuchas.

The albino simply told him to never run away again and carried him home than.

"You don't know me. You don't even know yourself. What if you remember something that makes you hate me? What if I gave you my heart and you'd crush it when you regained your memories? Please you'd better forget what love is. Because I can't give you any."

The albino turned and walked away from the shocked Zero.

Hichigo walked toward Grimmjows hideout.

He needed to get off, badly.

At Grimmjows place the ex-Espada fulfilled his wishes without complaining, but being a little suprised.

The Sexta should top the albino, fuck his brain out, like he had said.

Minutes after the sex Hichigo asked.

"Do you still want to rejoin with Ulquiorra?"

"Yeah. "

"Fine."

Hichigo rolled on top of Grimmjow and prepared a Cero.

Grimmjow looked into the albinos black-and-gold eyes, calmly.

"Why now? Didn't you want me to accompany you until Kurosaki would get you?"

"Yeah. But I found something new. You would be just in the way of it."

"So? You're sure that your new toy will feed your desires as well as me, until the day the berry comes?"

Hichigo hesitated a moment and then shot the Cero into the pillow next to Grimmjow and crawled off of him.

"No."

He picked up his clothes.

"I warn you. Don't dare to touch it, or the next time I aim for your head."

He dressed and left a shocked Espada behind him.

After his outburst on Zero, the two accompanies didn't speak a word for days with each other.

Every time Zero crossed paths with Shiro, the albino ran away.

He even chose an other bedroom.

To Zero it felt like a whole year had gone by, when he noticed that this special kind of reiatsu come back. He decided to visit its owner, maybe he could help him with his memory loss.

When he arrived at the scene, a man in a black uniform stood before him, showing his back to him.

"Yo." Zero said like he met with an old friend.

"You're from this Soul Society place, right?"

The man in the black uniform did not bother himself to answer or even look at Zero.

"Oi. Can't you speak?"

The man cleared his throat and answered without turning around to Zero.

"9th Squad Vice-Captain. Hisagi Shuuhei. And who are you?"

"Ah. I hoped you'd know. Well Shiro calls me Zero, because I can't remember my name."

Hisagi looked at Zero now., when their eyes met and a dash ran through Zeros head.

He sunk to his knees holding his head, while images flood it.

Hisagi kneed down next to him.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Now he had a closer look at the man called Zero and his eyes went wide.

"You!"

A smacking noise and something heavy fell to the sandy ground.

"Haven't I made myself clear, when I told Abarai that the likes of you shall keep their asses out of Hueco Mundo?"

Shiro had followed Zero when he left, noticing Hisagis reiatsu and worrying something might go wrong.

To him it seemed like he was right.

"Shi...Shinigami."

Zero whispers to his feet.

Shiro ignored it for the time being and took care of kicking Hisagi out of his place again.

He opened a Garganta Gate, pushed the man through it and shouted a message as the Gate closed again,

"This is the last warning. Keep out of my territory or I smash your skulls!"

Than he took care of Zero, who mumbled the word 'Shinigami' like a mantra.

"Oi. OI! Enough already. I got it. Shinigami. What's with that?"

"These people in the black outfits. They are Shinigami. Soul Reaper. They kill Hollows and help lost souls. I remember it."

"Great. Now lets get back."

Zero smacked the helping hand, reaching for him, away.

"I don't need your help. Why did you come anyway? I thought you didn't want to be near me."

"I'm sorry about that. Didn't want to hurt you, nor did I want that you get in trouble with the Shinigami."

"There was no trouble. He recognized me, I think. Why did you kick him out?"

He yelled the question.  
"Sorry. But I said it once. I don't like them here."

Shiro helped Zero to his feet and supported him, because his legs were all wobbly.

Back at Las Noches Shiro brought Zero to his bed.

"Shall I sleep here again?"

"When you don't mind, I won't either."

The Hollow undressed him and himself afterward.

Zeros eyes noticed a necklace, which was new on the albino.

When Shiro lay down next to him, they turned to face each other.

Zero took advantage of this and grabbed the necklaces pendant.

"Whats this? I've never seen this before."

"A memorial for someone I knew."

"It's pretty."

He caressed over the black pendant in shape of a crescent moon.

His head stung like his mind tried to remember something very important.

The awaited images instead didn't come.

Zero noticed Shiros breath going shaky and he lay a hand on the mans chest, feeling the staccato of his heart.

He closed up to the Hollow and gave him a shy kiss.

After he pulled away, gold eyes stared at his half lidded ones.

Zero felt sick. Did he really think the Hollow had a change of mind?

Suddenly mentioned Hollow flipped him on his back and fixed him on the mattress.

His eyes now had a burning fire in them.

"This, is so wrong."

He said before he pressed his pale lips against Zeros.

Shiro dominated the other man, forced his tongue into Zeros mouth and stole his breath.

When they parted again, both panted heavily.

The albino threw the blankets off of the bed and tossed their underwear away with them.

His pale lips welcomed Zeros member to the wet cavern they guarded.

Shiro licked along the semi hard members slit, forcing it to build up to it's full size.

Zero moaned and bucked his hips into the pleasure, making Shiro almost choke on him.

The Hollow let go of the sinful piece of flesh and stuck three fingers in Zeros eyesight.

"Lick or I fuck you raw."

Quickly Zero moist the fingers with his saliva, before they had a rendezvous with his butt.

Shiro thrusted in and out of Zero with all of his three fingers at once.

Soon he had found the special spot of him and aimed for it to make the man feel good.

When he decided Zero was ready for something bigger, he placed himself in front of the entrance.

He looked at Zero, asking him if he was ready with his golden orbs.

The other slightly nodded.

Shiro pushed inside him, stayed still for a moment and fucked him hard after Zero had given him a pleading look.

By time he used one hand to pump Zeros member in his thrusts paces.

Zero moaned sweet nothings, while his eyes fixed on the bouncing pendant on Shiros neck.

His mind refused to let the pleasure take over full control, thinking he recognized the item from somewhere.

Together with his climax, the images came.

While Shiro rode off his own climax, Zeros mind was filled with pictures of a moon lit night and a blurry figure with bloody hands standing in the moonshine.

The figure turned to him and he said something.

"I'm sorry."

The figures lips still moved but he couldn't hear anything anymore

To fast Zero came down from his sex high.

"Oi. Shiro. I remembered something."

He turned towards an exhausted Hollow at his side.

"Did you do something to the one you keep in memory with this pendant?"

At this question the albino visibly tensed up.

"Why do you ask, this?"

"I've seen a bloody hand and it looked like it held something. Someone apologized and than it's black again."

"I don't know, what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. But you want to keep it a secret from me. I noticed this, I'm not dumb. Every time when something comes along which may help me get important parts of my memories back, you interfere or play it down. Why do you do this?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does! You are not the king of my soul, so don't throw stones in my way!"

Shiro sighs and gets out of the bed.

"I leave. You can cool off a bit. Really, this was wrong."

Shiro collected his clothes and left the room.

Zero was desperately knowing Shiro tried to hide things.

Had their past been connected? Was that it?

'Damn it. Remember! Anything!'

Chapter 6

End


	7. Chapter 7

Zero awoke laying alone in their shared bed, he heard the door creek open.

"Shiro?"

He mumbled sleep drunken.

Steps closed up to him and he heard a deep voice say.

" 'Fraid not. Who're ya and what are ya doin' in my bed?"

Zero looked at the figure standing in front of the huge bed.

"Your...?"

Immediately he was on alert.

'He said my bed, but this is the room of the Number 6 Espada.'

The man crawled on the bed and looked at him like he was some kind of prey.

"Well actually I was looking for Shirosaki, but now that I found you. How about some fun?"

"W-wait! Stop it!"

Grimmjow started to kiss and lick on Zeros body, trying to seduce him.

Zero gasped when he felt one of the Espadas strong hands wrap around his member.

The Espada was just to strong to fight against and what he did to his body felt too good to be true.

Still Zero struggled under Grimmjow and searched for a way to get free.

"I said to stop it! NYAH! P-Please..."

Grimmjow grinned as he watched how Zero withered away under him, starting to enjoy the strong pumps of his dick.

With lust filled eyes the man looked up to the blunette.

"Please..."

"Please what? Stop or continue?"

Zero didn't know anymore, everything was just so hot.

The air was so heavy in the room, he felt like he would get smothered by it.

"GRIMMJOW!"

That wasn't Zero who shout the name.

The yell came from behind the two.

Grimmjow turned his head and smirked at Hichigo.

"Not so loud, aibou. You're messing the mood."

The Espada was pulled off of the panting Zero by a pale hand.

"I told you to keep your hands off of him, haven't I?"

Surprised the Espada asked.

"This is your new toy? Come on you're kidding me. "

Zero came back from La-la-land, shocked he said.

"Shiro! This is not like it looked like. I..."

"I know you didn't do anything. Wait here I solve the problem outside."

With that he dragged Grimmjow out.

"Hey. Hey! Stop pulling me! I can walk on my own!"

Hichigo stopped and Grimmjow almost bumped into him.

He turned around and death-glared at him.

"Why did you come here?"

"I got bored. You haven't come over in a while. Almost thought the berry came and picked you and you left me alone, breaking your promise."

"I stand by my word. That makes your situation go to waste. Try to recollect what I said the last time we were together."

Hichigo waited for some moments until memory hit the blunette.

"W-wait, aibou. I-I didn't know that _ he_ is your toy. How should I know?"

"You never needed to. Sayonara, Grimmjow."

He charged a Cero at Grimmjows head and send him directly to hell.

He went back to Las Noches to look for Zero.

The man was confused and still sat in the bed.

"Shiro. The others presence disappeared. Did something happen?"

"I killed him."

"You what? Why?"

"Because he disobeyed my orders."

"Orders? But he was the Sexta! Why would he listen to you?"

Hichigo sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Zero.

"Because I am stronger than him, and the strong rule in Hueco Mundo."

"I see. What order was it?"

"He wasn't allowed to touch you."

"Are you making me your belongings? I already said it once. You are not the king of my soul!"

"It was to protect you!"

"From what? That someone else fucks me? From my memories? Hell, I'd like if you stopped protecting me, because I don't need this!"

"You think you could last just one day out there alone? Don't make me laugh! You won't survive an hour in the desert. That's how weak you are."

Hichigo pinned Zero down on the bed.

"_I_ am the king of this place and _you _have to obbey my rules. I say you don't need memories of the past."

The albino flipped Zero on his stomach and lifted his ass up.

"If you try to remember anyway, I'll carve my will into you until you surrender to it."

Zero had an idea of what would come next and struggled and pleaded.

"Shiro. Stop it. I'm sorry!"

"You only need me."

Hichigo freed his member and roughly pushed it inside of Zero, the pained cry of the man not reaching his ears.

"I'm the only memory you need."

Zero yelled and cried in pain under him, as he thrusted into him violently.

Soon his cries died down into sobs and evolved to silent moans.

The albino released inside of him.

When his mind cleared and he saw what he had done he felt sick.

He dressed and telling Zero.

"Gomen na."

Than he left.

Chapter 7

End


	8. Chapter 8

Shiro left Las Noches for a walk.

He wished he could forget the past just like Zero did and never remember it again.

And there was no excuse for what he had done just now, to the man.

The albino was so distracted by his thought that an Adjuchas was able to chase after him.

It surprise attacked Shiro, dragging him out of his thoughts.

It was a poison- type Hollow and unfortunately for Shiro, he had no antibodies against it's poison.

"Damn you, scum."

Shiro killed the Adjuchas with a Cero, before he collapsed.

At Las Noches, Zero noticed a waver of Shiros reiatsu.

His mind yelled.

'Let him be. He's strong enough to care for himself.'

But his heart ordered him to go.

Zero listened to his heart and instantly dressed and flash stepped to Shiro.

On his way, new pictures floated his mind.

A Hollow had gotten attracted to Shiros limb body.

It attacked, the moment Shiro came back to consciousness.

Shiro blocked it's attack and send it flying back.

The Hollow yelled with anger and prepared a Cero.

'I won't be able to deflect it. So this is the end.'

The Hollow shot the Cero and Shiro was sure to face his end.

Suddenly Zero stood in front of him, pointing out the palm of his hand at the Cero.

He stopped it with his bare hand.

Shiro stared at him and asked.

"Why are you protecting me?"

Zero deflected the Cero and finished the Hollow off with a smash in its mask.

He slowly walked back to Shiro explaining.

"I always do, it's carved into me. Because my name means 'the one who protects'."

He stood right in front of Shiro now, evilly grinning at him.

Than all of a sudden he kicked Shiro, sending him flying.

"Hichigo you bastard! How dare you to run away and leave me worrying?"

Hichigo gasped and simply answered.

"Gomen na, Ichigo."

Ichigo carried Hichigo back to Las Noches and treated his wounds.

"I remember you saved me. Yoshio had attacked me and you were forced to stay away from me.

The next thing I remember is that I woke up in the 4th Squads lazaret and Yuzu was beside me, while you were gone. I tried to find you, went alone to Hueco Mundo to look for you. I forgot Zangetsu in Soul Society. My bad luck, that I came to cross paths with a Vasto Lorde. It hit me unconscious. Afterward I was with you. But tell me. Why this gamble with Shiro and Zero?"

"I thought you... I don't know! I didn't want that you will hate me. I was sure you would once you remembered things."

"Idiot. How could I hate you after more than 10 years of loving you?"

"Gomen na. Do you think they'll forgive me over there too?"

"They don't know what happened, so if we put up a story there will be nothing to forgive."

"No. I don't want to lie to anyone anymore."

He looked at Ichigo.

"I've killed and lied enough already. In order to protect you."

When Hichigos wounds were better, the two went back to Soul Society.

Hichigo told Yamamoto about the happenings of the night he disappeared.

He only changed one thing in his report that was when Renji and Shuuhei came across him once, he said he already didn't remember his life in Soul Society anymore.

One day he had found Ichigo and his memories of the reason he was in the eternal desert came back, so they came back together.

Yamamoto accepted the report telling.

"What you did was awful, but you did it to save you Captains life. I assume that you would have done it for any other of your comrades as well."

"Sure, Sou-taicho."

"Now than. Kurosaki Ichigo, Your 5th seat has taken well care of your Squad until now. It is time that you two get back to your place as the heads of the Squad. You are dismissed."

The two obeyed, bowing before him and turning around to leave.

In their billet they changed their clothes, while Ichigo noticed.

"Oh, Hichigo, I almost forgot. Thanks for giving me Aizens uniform. I really like to insist in his steps."

He said sarcastically.

"Sorry. They were the only ones matching your and my size."

"Oi. You still have my necklace, don't you?"

Hichigo stepped in front of Ichigo and put the silver moon on his neck.

"The string was broken. In Hueco Mundo I had enough time to repair it."

"Thanks."

When they had put their clothes in place and taken their swords out of a dusty corner, they went to the Squads Dojo.

Their men were there and welcomed them.

"Welcome back. Kurosaki Taicho. Shirosaki Fuku-taicho."

Out of the crowd Yuzu came running to them, and all three hugged.

After the welcoming was finished, Yuzu retreated to let them pass.

The pair smiled at each other, than at the Squad and said.

"We're home."

Moonlight Memories

End

A/N: That's it! Now I am really finished with my Hichi x Ichi story. I hope you liked all three parts.

Well, I wonder if there is anyone who thought after the end of this:

What now? Will she wirte a hell part as well?

So thats what I say to it.

Maybe.

Eventually I'll write a oneshot or short story about Grimm and Ulqui in hell.

Well you'll see.

And I'll say it once again:

You can request one-shot fictions, just look at my profile. There's written where you mail to and what information I need from you, as well as the pairings I do.

See ya.

Shiro Yue


End file.
